1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to methods and apparatus for clearing blocked natural and synthetic vessels, and more specifically, to methods and apparatus for percutaneously clearing material from vessels with a rotating device and suction.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of techniques and instruments have been developed for use in the removal or repair of obstructive material in vessels and other body passageways. Such material may include atheromas, thrombi, or emboli. An atheroma is a mass of plaque of degenerated, thickened arterial intima occurring in atherosclerosis. A thrombus is an aggregation of blood factors, primarily platelets and fibrin with entrapment of cellular elements, frequently causing vascular obstruction at the point of its formation. An embolus is a clot or other plug brought by the blood from another vessel and forced into a smaller one, thus obstructing the circulation.
Many catheter-mounted devices are presently available for removing material from vessels. Some of these devices include rotatable abrasive members on the distal tip of a flexible catheter, which tend to remove hardened atherosclerotic materials without damaging the normal elastic soft tissue of the vessel wall.
Another material removal device is seen in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,423,799 to Shiu, and includes a tubular housing mounted on the distal end of a catheter within which a helical screw member rotates. The screw includes a sharp edge which, in cooperation with housing, cuts the tissue and draws it into the housing for later removal.
Despite advances made in catheter-mounted material removal devices, many of them remain limited in their operational capacity, and tend to clog up fairly quickly. This necessitates the surgeon advancing very slowly through the material blockage, and greatly increases the length of surgery. In the worst-case, the device becomes irreversibly clogged, and must be removed and another device procured and substituted. Therefore, there remains a need for a more efficient catheter-mounted material removal device that can rapidly cut through a mass of blocking material without clogging.